lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Transcripts: Merry Christmas
1:57:55 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Lord Metal dressed like santa Smashes through chat in a jet powered Santa sleigh with a Cyborg dragon pulling it at the front and throws gifts to everyone's characters before smashing through the other side of the chat wall* 1:58:14 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Lord Metal: Merry Christmas yah Wee bastards! 2:00:27 PM Cass: Pfffft first thing I see XD you too METAL 2:02:10 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Cassidy gets a set of extra spikey and fluffy hand cuffs hit her in the face* 2:02:31 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: the tag saying to a very naughty girl* 2:02:56 PM Cass: Delightful XD throws variety of kilts and windpipes at METAL. 2:03:30 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: catches them all* 2:25:01 PM Fro: ._. 2:27:00 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: techno gets a bigger hard drive in the shape of a robotic bone* 2:33:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: http://i.imgur.com/H7aDxsS.png 2:39:37 PM Fro: "...Acceptable." 7:03:34 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Saren gets a light sabre sycthe 7:04:28 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: alianes gets a doll house as a home* 7:05:01 PM Luna: "Yay!" And the first thing Alaine does is climb stairs her size. 7:06:13 PM Luna: And then she falls asleep in bed. 7:15:43 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Rustic finds a new toolkit and Teacup with his name on it with a bow wrapped on it* 7:16:59 PM Luna: Leonti gets a new scarf* 7:17:26 PM Saren: Saren: -twirling the light saber scythe.- 7:17:50 PM Luna: Alaine: conked out in her bed, snoring lightly 7:20:32 PM Ene: (The Christmas roleplay is real) 7:24:44 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: leonti also got a new hat and gloves* 7:24:52 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: and a hair brush* 7:25:36 PM Luna: Alaine wakes up, slowly. "Is this what it's like every night for you guys?" She yawns and stretches. 7:27:19 PM Saren: "Nope." 7:28:33 PM Luna: "Hmm. Figures." Alaine answered. She got up out of bed and started exploring the rest of the dollhouse. She felt so big! 7:48:20 PM *** Luna has renamed this conversation to "Pie flavored Christmas" *** 7:49:17 PM Ene: XD 7:50:14 PM Luna: U in on Christmas rp? Maybe just a little? 7:51:03 PM Ene: Who me? No, I'm busy with Joshua's and our RP. 7:51:28 PM Luna: Oh, kay 7:55:12 PM *** Aethervallum has renamed this conversation to "Pie flavored Christmas pie" *** 7:56:02 PM Saren: Lol 7:56:35 PM Luna: Ohey it's the Savag 7:57:04 PM *** Luna has renamed this conversation to "Pie flavored Christmas pie RP" *** 7:59:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: Boys, has everyone opened their Overwatch boxes? 8:00:22 PM Luna: Lel 8:00:51 PM Luna: Oh, and Alaine is loving the kitchen in her little dollhouse. Time to joke bait Saren. 8:04:24 PM Saren: "Woman, make me a sammich!" 8:04:42 PM Ene: (Sammich XD) 8:05:43 PM Luna: Alaine checked the fake fridge to see if there was anything in it. Of course, nothing. She looked up at Saren with a sad face. "I would, but...." 8:28:20 PM Saren: Saren blinked. "Twas a joke." 8:28:59 PM Luna: "Yay!" Alaine started to run around in the other rooms. Silly hedgie. 8:38:33 PM DJ: merry crirsis 8:39:13 PM Luna: Metal Man - Today 6:15 PM > Rustic finds a new toolkit and Teacup with his name on it with a bow wrapped on it* 8:41:23 PM DJ: Rustic: ...I love it. 8:43:23 PM Luna: Alaine runs away for a sec, and comes back carrying a candy cane. It looks a little heavy for her. "Merry Christmas!" 8:43:46 PM DJ: Rustic: Merry Christmas to you too Alaine~ 8:44:07 PM Luna: Alaine smiles, leaning up against her new little dollhouse. 8:48:04 PM I SEE SCOTTISH PEOPLE: Lord metal santa has been here and gone* 8:56:39 PM DJ: lol 9:15:33 PM Luna: Lel Okay the Actual Christmas RP Category:Roleplay Transcripts